


Itch

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Spa Treatments, allergic reactions, lance is a skin care expert, they share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: A and B are staying the night at B’s apartment. B decides to test some kind of face cream/makeup on A. A ends up having a bad allergic reaction to the product which leads to B feeling really bad and trying to treat their partner/friend as quickly as possible.(Prompt by tatltael4ever)





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! i'm alive!! wowo sorry it's been a while since i've written anything, life has been super super busy so there's been not a lot of time to write anything down. also, had a bit of a writer's block, but i found some cool prompts (credited in the summary) and things so hopefully there will be more writing from me soon!
> 
> also!! i got a tumblr https://acrylic-gold.tumblr.com where you can give me some prompts and things and i can upload my fics there too (and also just scream abt voltron stuff with me :'-) )
> 
> anyways, have a nice day/evening/night and as always,,
> 
> enjoy x
> 
> \- - -

“Are you sure this stuff is safe to put on your skin?” 

 

Keith held up the green bottle of moisturiser, glaring at it with suspicion. He was currently sitting in the living room of his and Lance’s shared apartment for their ‘spa evening’. When Keith had been confronted by Lance about his skin care routine (after mocking Lance’s for taking so long), he thought he could appease the taller boy by mentioning that he washed his face once daily. To his dismay, Lance was beyond horrified and so Keith frequently found himself being cornered by the other boy for skincare intervention. It took a while (a good month) but, alas, Keith Kogane had finally been convinced to have a ‘spa day’ with Lance and to do something about his ‘dry and uncared for’ skin. Keith was staring at the moisturiser in his hands whilst Lance sat cross-legged in front of him, finishing off applying his own face mask.

 

“Safe?” Lance squawked and let out an exaggerated gasp, he whipped his head around to look at Keith with a scandalised expression, “of course! I only use the _best_ products, Kogane - and nothing less!” Keith rolled his eyes and smirked at Lance.

 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” He took another look at the ingredients with a crease in his brow. “I’ve never really used products like this before,” he looked up at Lance with a more serious expression, “are you sure it’ll be okay?”

 

“Hey,” Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, “it’s totally fine. I use this stuff all the time. We just put on the mask, then a little moisturiser to keep your skin nice and glowing - does that sound okay?” He looked at Keith, searching for any sign of doubt or worry. At that moment, Keith let out a breath and nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let’s do this.”

 

“Alright!” Lance excitedly whooped got onto his knees and immediately started to work the facemask onto Keith’s face, answering the other boy’s yelps of how cold the mask with ‘shushs!’ And ‘it’s not that bad Keith’. Eventually, Keith stopped squirming and began to relax as the mask was applied.

 

“See?” Lance chuckled, placing the last cucumber slice on Keith’s other eyelid “it wasn’t so bad was it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now shush, I’m relaxing.” Keith was completely relaxed how, sitting on the pile of cushions and pillows on the floor and his back against the sofa.

 

“Alright, sure thing.” Lance placed cucumber slices onto his own eyes and waited in a comfortable silence between the two as the soft melody of gentle guitar music filled the room. Keith found himself sinking into the cushions around him and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness until the ringing of an alarm snapped him out of it.

 

“Times up! Masks off!” Lance cheerily exclaimed as he leapt up from the floor and rushed into the bathroom to grab cloths for his and Keith’s face. “Here.” He handed a wet red cloth to Keith as he started to wipe the mask gently off his own face with his blue cloth. “Now, make sure you don’t scrub at your face. That’s what causes irritation to your skin.” When he was happy that both of their faces were clean and dry, Lance quickly chucked the cloths into the bathroom sink and promptly sat on the floor in front of Keith with the green bottle of moisturiser in his hands.

 

“Okay, so I’m only going to put a little bit of this on my face,” Lance placed some of the pale green moisturiser on his fingers and dabbing parts of it on his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. “You don’t need a lot of this,” he started to rub the lotion in over his face gently, “it’s really good for preventing dry skin and keeping spots at bay. Also, it smells fantastic.” Lance grinned as he placed more of the lotion on his fingers. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Keith leaned forward and allowed to dot his face with the pale green lotion before rubbing it into his face. It was cool and smelled fresh and slightly sweet. Huh, maybe he could get used to this.

 

Ten minutes after the moisturiser had been applied, Keith and Lance were sitting peacefully reading. Whilst Lance preferred to read an occasional magazine dedicated to his hobbies during spa days, Keith was content to read fictional books recommended to him from his adopted brother, Shiro. The soft melody of music continued more quietly and fairy lights and lamps lit up the room in a warm glow. Everything was peaceful.

 

Keith’s skin started to tingle.

 

“Uh, Lance?”

 

“Yes?” Lance answered, not looking up from his magazine.

 

“Is my face supposed to tingle?”

 

“It might feel a little weird since it’s your first time using products like this. It should go away in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Alright then…” Keith sounded unsure, but he was willing to put his trust in Lance. He was the skin care expert out of the two of them, after all. He sighed and resumed reading his book, ignoring the tingling.

 

Keith’s skin started to itch.

 

His hands flew up to his face as he began to scratch. He grunted quietly in frustration as the irritation in his skin didn’t seem to go away. As he continued scratching, Keith’s eyes began to water and he blinked rapidly, to stop any tears.

 

“Keith, are you okay?” Keith jumped slightly at Lance’s question and looked into the taller boy’s worried blue eyes and shook his head.

 

“My face is itchy all over. I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.”

 

“It’s not.” Lance scrambled from his seat and pulled Keith’s hands from his face, looking at his face for a quick moment before leading the two of them quickly into the bathroom. He rinsed out the red face cloth quickly in the sink and handed it to Keith.

 

“Quick, wash the moisturiser off.” Keith didn’t answer but nodded as he quickly took the cloth and began to wash his face, ignoring Lance’s previous warning and began to scrub at his face as the itching began to worsen. Lance quickly dashed into the living room to find the products they used. He soon found the circular tub of the face mask and then the green bottle with the moisturiser. Returning to the bathroom, he realised that they didn’t switch on the light. Lance flipped the switch just as Keith looked up into the mirror. The smaller teen's expression of irritation soon turned to one of horror.

 

“Oh no.” Keith’s entire face was covered in a bright red rash. He turned to Lance, eyes wide. “Lance, what do I do?” He gripped onto the sink. “I have classes tomorrow,” he exclaimed as he turned back to the mirror, “I can’t go out looking like this! And it’s so,” Keith’s knuckled turned white and his hands started to shake. “ _Itchy_.” Unable to stop himself, his hands flew up to his face as he begun to scratch furiously at the irritated spots on his face.

 

“Hey hey hey, no no no don’t do that,” Lance rushed up to Keith and gently moved his hands from his face. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a solution. Scratching won’t help though, it’ll make it worse.” Lance cupped Keith’s face in his hands and started to rub his thumbs gently over his cheeks, hoping that would help to quell some of the irritation. Keith started tugging lightly on Lance’s wrists in an effort to get access to his own face to scratch, but Lance wasn’t having any of it.

 

“ _Lance_ ,” Lance winced at the pained tone coming from Keith. “It hurts. It’s itchy. Do something, _please_. You’re the skin care expert.”

 

“I know, I know.” Lance thought for a moment before speaking again, his thumbs still rubbing over Keith’s irritated skin. “I have a cream somewhere that’s good for allergic reactions. We’ll put that on and see how it works, alright?” Keith nodded silently and Lance quickly let go of Keith’s face and rummaged through their cabinet to find what he was looking for.

 

“Now Keith, try not to scratch okay?”

 

“Easy for you to say! Ow!” Keith’s nail caught onto his skin a little hard and he scraped his skin, causing a small cut to form on his cheek and chin. Lance turned his head quickly to assess the damage on the other boy’s face.

“Keith, you’re only going to make it worse. Just put your hands in your pockets for now okay? I know it’s really irritating, but just two more minutes, okay?” 

 

Keith grunted and shoved his hands in your pockets and Lance shot him a grateful smile before rummaging through the cabinet again, mumbling to himself. It took another minute (which felt like an eternity to Keith), before Lance exclaimed ‘Aha!’ And he read the label and instructions quickly.

 

“Alright, Keith, this should be the one.”

 

“Are you sure I won’t react to this too?”

 

“Yeah, I’m absolutely sure. Now, hold still while I put this on your face.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

 

“I’m sorry our spa evening didn’t go as planned.” Keith was now lying on the sofa with Lance sitting by his side, inspecting his face to check if any of the irritation had died down. He cupped his hand over Keith’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “And your skin, I’m sorry about that too.”

 

“It’s fine. We didn’t know I was going to react so badly.” Keith placed his hand over  Lance’s. “I don’t know how everyone’s going to react when they see my face tomorrow in class.” Lance hummed and placed his free hand under his chin in thought.

 

“We could use some concealer…but I don’t think it’s worth the risk. You could wear a hat and scarf.”

 

“In the middle of class?”

 

“It’s getting cold outside, so no one will be weirded out by it.”

 

“But still, it won’t cover everything…and I look like a tomato!” Keith’s brows drew together and he pouted. Lance couldn’t help but chuckle at Keith’s expression. He leaned down to lightly kiss Keith’s forehead.

 

“Well, you’re my cute tomato.” Keith’s cheeks reddened even more and gave a half-smile as he rolled his eyes. The two older teens looked at each other fondly for a moment in a comfortable silence.

 

“I was rather enjoying it. Y’know, the spa evening before my face went all,” Keith gestured to his whole face with his free hand, “like this.” Lance’s eyes lit up.

 

“Are you saying that you’d like to have another one another time?” Keith hesitated for a moment before answering.

 

“Yeah, sure. Maybe with products what won’t turn my face bright red, though.”

 

“Of course,” Lance exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. “We could even do other different things together. You know, I was reading about this new recipe in my magazine that we could totally try out.”

 

“You know I can’t cook, Lance.”

 

“Yes, but I’d totally have things under control.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “And anyways, it would be a totally be a sweet bonding moment.”

 

“Hm, true.” Keith sat up and leaned over to the taller boy, “but I can think of something better.”

 

“Oh really?” Lance smirked.

 

“Movie night.” Keith pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and moved until he was on one end of the sofa, propping his feet on the footrest. He watched Lance as he grabbed his laptop from the desk on the far end of the room and returned, with the Netflix tab already open as he sat down.

 

“Cuddles included?”

 

“Of course.” Lance beamed as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder and selected a movie for them to watch. Keith moved closer towards Lance and wrapped his arm around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder. As the movie began, Lance rested his head on Keith’s. As the movie played, Keith’s face continued to itch at times, and he rubbed his face against the blankets and grunted softly. Lance slowly adjusted the two so that he could gently rub Keith’s cheeks with his thumbs when the itching became too much. Keith smiled as he began to drift off to sleep, knowing Lance would be there to help him out, no matter what.

 


End file.
